


Just a lie

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Series: Hizzie ship month 2019 [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 4: fake dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fake Dating, Hizzie ship month, Light Angst, Rafael is kinda an asshole here, Sorry Not Sorry, someone had to be the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: Hope isn’t quite the vengeful type but no one plays a Mikaelson without having a taste of their own medicine even if it meant working with the person who hates her the most.Or Hope and Lizzie fake dating to get back at Rafael.





	Just a lie

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys! I hope you will enjoy this one-shot. It's super rushed because I really wanted to post it for the hizzie ship month. It's also not edited so forgive me for the mistakes and typos.

Lizzie enters the kitchen around 10 pm to get some snacks and internally sighs when she notices Hope Mikaelson. Hope looks up and nods her head at Lizzie as a greeting and so does Lizzie. She puts her phone down on the table and opens the fridge to take a bottle of water. Once she has everything she came for, she goes to grab her phone but the latter lights up at the same time as Hope’s phone does with a text notification from Rafael. Her eyes widens when she realizes that they got the same text « goodnight babe <3 ».

Lizzie and Hope stare silently at both of their phone in complete silence as they let the realization sink in. 

Lizzie clenches her hands as she understands that Rafael has been playing with her and Hope. « That son of a bitch. » 

Hope turns her attention on Lizzie who discerns the rage in Hope’s eyes and the frown between her eyebrows. « We need to talk. »

« We sure do but I think I’m going to need this first, » says Lizzie as she grabs a bottle of alcohol and sits next to Hope. Lizzie takes a sip before handing Hope the alcohol who gladly takes it and gulps down half of the bottle.

« How long have you been seeing him? » 

« Since my birthday, tho he never wanted to make it official. What about you? » asks Lizzie after emptying the rest of the bottle.

« We’ve been flirting since your birthday too. What an asshole. »

« So he has been playing us for a whole month. Great. »

« We have to make him pay. »

« How? »

« What do you mean how? Aren’t you the pro at making people’s lives a living hell? »

« You know what, fuck you Hope. Have a good night plotting all alone, like you always are and always will be. » Lizzie storms out of the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Hope behind.

She jogs down the hallways and only wipes her tears away once she’s in her room. She sighs pleased to find it empty because the last thing she wants is to wake her sister up to once again comfort her about boys issues. She lays on her bed under her covers and stares at the ceiling. 

She closes her eyes in hope to find peace in her sleep but her mind doesn’t seem to agree with her plans as she keeps on overthinking everything that just happened. She feels something weird weighting on her. At first, she thinks that it may just be anger and heartache. But it isn’t just that. It was guilt. She regrets what she just told Hope, she knew the girl’s weakness and abused it. She let her anger got the best of her and now her she is praying that Hope didn’t let her spiteful words pain her even though she did provoke her first.

But Lizzie isn’t stupid, she knows that she indeed makes everyone’s life more difficult. Her father is always worried about her and her break downs. Her sister spends too much time taking care of her to the point that she often forgets about herself and her life. Lizzie knows that that’s the reason why Penelope and Josie broke up, she had heard a conversation between Penelope and Hope. Her mother is always traveling around the world, running away from the disaster that Lizzie is. 

She also knows that Hope isn’t usually that harsh with her words so she blames it on her anger and probably the alcohol. 

She groans when she thinks about Rafael. Hope is right, they have to make him pay which means that she will have to talk to Hope tomorrow morning. Rafael will be back from his trip with Landon on Monday so they have the whole weekend to figure something out.

To be honest, Lizzie is more mad about the idea of Rafael thinking he nailed that by dating Lizzie and Hope at the same time than by the idea of losing him. She isn’t in love with him, sure she likes him because he’s mysterious and kind of hot but and she has always been attracted by troubled and damaged people. Plus, she knows she can do better. She knows that she won’t miss him that much. She knows that she will get through it. So she breathes in and out, closes her eyes and finally falls asleep.

******

Lizzie opens her eyes and groans at the sound of someone knocking on her door but still stands up thinking that it must be her sister who has been forgetting her keys a lot lately. When she opens the door, she’s greeted by Hope. The idea of slamming her door on Hope’s face crosses her mind but she remembers that they need to talk so she let the girl in. Hope chooses to sit on her desk chair and Lizzie settles on her bed.

Hope clears her throat. « I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t have an excuse except that I was angry and I let it out on you. »

« It’s okay, I also apologize for last night even though you started it. » Hope rolls her eyes and Lizzie continues. « But you were right about one thing last night, we need each other. At least we do to make Rafael pay. »

Hope smirks. « Speaking of Rafael. I have the perfect idea to make him pay but you won’t like it. »

Lizzie raises an eyebrow curiously. « Do tell. »

« Date me. »

Lizzie’s heart skips a beat. « What? »

« I mean let’s fake dating . » 

« No. »

« No? »

« No. »

« Why? » almost whimpers Hope. 

« First of all, I have standards. Secondly, there must be other ways for us to get back at him that doesn’t include us being together. »

Hope rolls her eyes at Lizzie’s comment. « Just imagine his face when he will realize that the girls he thought he had wrapped around his little finger are dating! »

Lizzie remains silent for a while before agreeing with Hope’s idea. Lizzie will definitely go tear down his car when he’ll be back but she guesses that hurting his ego could only be more satisfying.

Lizzie stands up, grabs Josie’s chair, a pen and a paper and sits next to Hope. « Okay but first, we will need rules. »

« What for? »

« To make it work and also to respect each other’s boundaries. »

Hope nods. « Okay, sure. Let’s do it. »

« First rule, no kissing. »

Hope frowns. « How are people supposed to believe us if we don’t kiss? I agree to us not kissing on the lips but cheek kisses are a must. »

« Makes sense. Okay. » She writes it down on the paper. «So I assume we will have to hold each other’s hands. » 

Hope only nods, deep in thoughts, trying to find some rules too. « No one knows about this. Not even Josie. »

« Fine. But Josie and Penelope will probably find out the truth at some point. »

Hope smirks. « Not if everything goes as planned. »

Lizzie rolls her eyes. « You have to come at some parties with me. » This time Lizzie is the one to smirk.

« Come on Lizzie, you know i don’t like parties. » 

Lizzie pouts. « How could I go to a party and have fun without my girlfriend. »

Hope glares as Lizzie keeps on pouting. « Fine. » 

Lizzie smiles. « See you can play nice when you want to. »

A smug look appears on Hope’s face. « How could I say no to my girlfriend? »

Josie gasps and Penelope raises a brow. « Girlfriend? You two are dating? How come you didn’t tell anyone? » says Josie confused. 

Penelope laughs. « See. I told you these two would end up dating. The tension was too much. It was just a matter of time anyway i am happy for you two. »

Hope laughs and wraps an arm around Lizzie’s shoulders. « Right. It was just a matter of time! » Lizzie smiles and hides the paper with their rules in her pocket. 

*****

Hope is leaning against someone’s locker and Lizzie is getting her books out for her next period. 

« Do you remember the plan? » asks Hope. 

Lizzie turns towards Hope and rolls her eyes. « Of course, we spent the night up planning it. Besides, it’s quite simple. Ignore him until he manages to talk to one of us and then drop the news that we are happily dating. » 

Hope opens her mouth to speak up but Lizzie shushes her and nudges her to look up and notice Rafael walking down the hallways with Landon. 

« Game on, » whispers Lizzie before slamming her locker and therefore attracting everyone’s attention including Rafael’s. 

« See you at lunch, Hope, » says Lizzie while faking a huge smile on her face directed at no one else but Hope Mikaelson. She kisses Hope’s cheek and lingers just a bit longer too simply look friendly. 

Hope winks at her, watches her leave and pretends that her heart didn’t flutter as soon as Lizzie’s lips were on her cheeks. The burning sensation that she’s feeling on her face tells her that she fails to do so. 

Rafael watches the interaction with confusion. He shares a confused look with Landon and walks to talk to Hope but the latter is already gone. 

And just like that a week is gone which included them ignoring him and making their relationship more real and obvious to the students of the Salvatore boarding school. 

The second week passes by just the same expect that they spend way more time together, they claim that they have to do so for the sake of their plan but deep, deep down, Lizzie knows that spending most of their nights in the woods talking and getting to know each other away from anyone was never a part of their plan. 

Deep, deep down, Hope knows that she shouldn’t feel at peace next to the girl who claims to hate her more than anyone else, even Dana, but she does. 

Lizzie knows that she shouldn’t have told Hope that walking down the hallways make her anxious because she feels like everyone is judging her but she did. 

And now, here they are in the library holding hands while looking for a book. Lizzie is laughing at Hope not being able to grab a book.

Lizzie chuckles and her usual smirk settles on her face. « Need some help? » 

Lizzie swears that she heard Hope growled. Even though Hope doesn’t answer, Lizzie walks closer to Hope to grab the book. Hope holds her breath as Lizzie’s body is completely against her back for a few seconds and finally breathes once Lizzie pulls away. 

Hope turns around and narrows her eyes at the blonde. « I could have grabbed it alone. »

Lizzie’s smirk grows. « Sureeee. »

Hope pouts and Lizzie’s heart melts at Hope’s cute face. « Stop mocking me, I might be smaller but I am stronger. »

Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. « If you say so. »

Hope glares back at her again. « Lizzie, I swear I will- »

« Hey guys. »

Lizzie and Hope turn around and there stands Rafael. They nod as a way to acknowledge him.

Rafael fidgets with his hands, clearly anxious. « So, since when did you guys become friends? »

Lizzie smiles. « Oh, we’re not friends. » Rafael seems to relax after her statement while Hope frowns. « We’re dating. » Lizzie leaves and pulls Hope away from a dumbfounded Rafael by their joined hands.

Once they are out of the library, they burst out laughing. Hope was right, seeing his face was so worth it and this was just the beginning. Lizzie intends to make his suffering last longer and when she shares this idea with Hope, the latter only smirks.

Lizzie isn’t surprised when the following morning Rafael wakes up cursed with a clown outfit that will last for a whole week to Hope and Lizzie’s delights. 

*****

Lizzie has been waiting for Hope at her locker now for a while. She starts to worry because Hope is usually here before her so that they can talk alone before each goes on with their day. Maybe Hope is sick, or so tired that she didn’t here her alarm. That would make sense after all, they spent last night pulling pranks on their friends. 

As she was about to text her, she looks up and sees Hope. She smiles at her and waves. Hope smiles too but Lizzie notices a gleam in her eyes that isn’t usually there. Then, Hope smirks and Lizzie just knows she’s about to do something dumb. She narrows her eyes at the raven haired girl but before she can speak up, she finds herself pressed between her locker and Hope’s body. Oh God, Hope is kissing her and well what can Lizzie do but kiss her back. She settles her hands on Hope’s waist and slightly squeezes. Lizzie closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of Hope’s hand on her jaw and the softness of her lips. Lost in the moment, Lizzie deepens the kiss. Hope moans and pulls away. 

Hope takes a step back. « See you. » And just like that she’s gone.

Lizzie is left shocked and still in a daze from that kiss. Then, it finally hits her. Hope broke their first rule, Hope kissed her and Lizzie - Lizzie liked it. No, she did more than liked it, she loved it. Hope left her breathless and Lizzie doesn’t mind it all, what is worth air when compared to Hope’s lips on hers. 

But before Lizzie could dwell on all of these confusing yet warm tingles in her stomach, she gets a text.

Hope 9:00 am

Sorry about that. I heard Rafael and Landon talk about how they thought it was weird that we’re dating but that no one saw us kiss. 

Right. This is all for their plan to get back at Rafael. This is why they’re friends, why they talk everyday, why they somehow trusted each other. Lizzie played herself, she was so focus on getting back at Rafael that she forgot who she hated the most, who started rumors about her, who ruined her family vacations, who stole her father away. Lizzie has been a fool dancing with the devil. And now, here she was all alone in the hallways, angry at herself for being so stupid, so naive, so- so disappointed. 

She’s disappointed that this kiss meant nothing to Hope even if she hates her, well at least she used to, she’s not so sure anymore. After hours of sharing insecurities, sharing things with Hope that no one knows about her and after learning that Hope’s biggest fear is losing the people she loved, how could she still hate her? How could she hate a girl that is still grieving the death of half of her family, a girl who blames herself for her family’s sacrifices, a girl who has been surrounded by death and misery her whole life? 

But Hope isn’t just darkness. Hope cares about her friends, Hope spends hours debating with Mg over who’s the best anti hero. Hope pushes Josie towards the spotlight, pushes her to speak up, to be herself and to not shy away from what she wants. Hope distracts Penelope by pulling pranks and annoying everyone at the Salvatore boarding school whenever her mother calls and they end up fighting like they always do. Hope fights every monsters that come to get them. Hope anchors Lizzie when the latter feels like everyone is against her. Hope hugs her so tightly that it grounds her. Hope smiles at her when their eyes meet from across the room. 

Hope is perfection.

Hope is a star shining through the night. Hope is a supernova doomed to explode and Lizzie won’t burn with her. Lizzie will end this before it’s too late for her. Lizzie will save herself from Hope or rather from what the tribrid makes her feel. 

So she wills away her disappointment and texts Hope back. 

Lizzie 9:05 am

We sure gave them one hell of a show. Next time a heads-up will be appreciated.

Hope 9:06 am

Next time? Are you implying that this will happen again?

Lizzie 9:07 am

As if you would mind, don’t think I didn’t hear how much you enjoyed the kiss.

Hope 9:09 am

I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Lizzie 9:10 am

Sureeee.

*****

Lizzie fails. Not only does she fails to end their fake dating thing but it now includes kissing each other on the mouth quite often.

Lizzie is sitting at lunch alone waiting for Hope to join her. When she sees her heartbeat fastens because she knows what’s coming, she knows that Hope will kiss her as a greeting. 

Hope sits next to her, puts her food on the table and kisses Hope. It’s short but it’s sweet and just as she’s used to now her heart skips a beat. 

Hope smiles at her innocently and stars to complain about how tired she is. Lizzie is half listening, lost in her thoughts until Hope’s phone rings signaling a text from Rafael. They look at each other, surprised and Hope grabs it and shows Lizzie her phone. There appears his text that says ‘Can we talk? please I’ve missed you.’

Oh, so Rafael only wants to talk to Hope, Rafael doesn’t care about her, he never did. She doesn’t care that much about that, though it does hurt her ego but what really hurts is watching Hope looking at her phone while she’s choosing whether she wants to talk to him and whether she wants to give Rafael a second chance and leave Lizzie behind. Lizzie stares at her anxiously, well aware that her fate rests in Hope’s hands.

Hope sends back an answer and puts her phone down. She stares at Lizzie and directly notices the trouble and the fear in her eyes. « I told him no. »

« Yeah? »

« Yeah. » She smiles. 

Lizzie can’t help herself but grins too. « By the way, there’s a party tonight and we’re going. » Hope only nods. « You’re not even complaining about it. »

Hope shrugs her shoulder. « A deal is a deal. »

How could Lizzie once again forget that stupid deal. She gulps and decided that now is the time to end it. « Speaking of our deal, I think- »

Lizzie gets interrupted by the bell ringing. 

Hope grabs her bag. « Sorry, babe. Gotta go, I have an important exam. »

Lizzie watches her leave. She stands up too and walks towards her room, too emotionally tired to deal with school. Too tired to notice her sister watching her with confusion and also pain, she feels Lizzie’s heartbreak too. Why would her sister be sad when she was smiling seconds ago with her girlfriend? Josie decides to catch up with her but the latter is already gone. 

She sighs, maybe Lizzie went to their room to rest. She opens the door and there lays Lizzie on her bed. 

Lizzie opens her eyes as the door closes. « Josie? Shouldn’t you be in class? »

« I could ask you the same thing. » Josie sits next to Lizzie on her bed. « Are you okay? »

Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. « I don’t know. » Lizzie rests her head on her twin’s shoulder. 

Josie looks at her with concern in her eyes. Lizzie isn’t usually this quiet. « Wanna talk about it? »

The blonde closes her eyes and thinks about it. Should she tell the truth to her twin? She knows Josie would never judge her and is always helpful. 

« So you know that Hope and I are dating. » Josie hums to encourage her to continue. « Well, it’s all fake. »

Josie’s eyes widens. « What? why? »

« We found out that Rafael was kinda dating us at the same time and we wanted to hurt his ego you know? And now, I have feelings for someone who started rumors about me. » Tears run down her face and Lizzie wipes them away. « Why am I so fuck up, Josie? » 

Lizzie chokes on a sob.

Jose hugs Lizzie who’s sobbing now as tightly as she can. « You’re not fuck up Lizzie. You’re human. It’s okay to let yourself feel things. » 

« I just don’t understand how she could have done something like that when I was just trying to be her friend. And she never mentioned it, she probably doesn’t even remember doing that. That’s how irrelevant I was to her. »

Josie stays quiet. She can hear her heartbeat thumping in her ears. She doesn’t dare to look at her sister’s eyes, scared that Lizzie will find the truth in them, scared that she will lose her twin when she will find out the truth but also scared to witness the pain in Lizzie’s eyes, the pain that she caused by her lies. She gulps and opens her mouth to speak up, to finally come clean to her sister but she’s interrupted by Lizzie suddenly standing up and pacing around.

« You know what? I am not gonna end this fake relationship with Hope and everything we will as it used to be. We’ll be back to simply being strangers and my feelings will go away and I will hate her again. »

« Is that really what you want? »

Lizzie stops pacing and looks at the ground. « Let’s just get ready for the party. I just need a distraction . » 

******

Lizzie is walking around the party searching for something or someone. She’s struggling not to fall with her blurry vision from all the alcohol she has been drinking since she came hours ago with Josie. 

When she finally sees Hope she stumbles towards her, wraps her arms around her waist and settles her head on Hope’s shoulder. « Hope, you came.» 

Hope turns her head to look at Lizzie. « Of course, I told you I would. » 

Lizzie smiles and notices how red Hope’s eyes are. « Are you drunk? »

Hope nods. « Are you? »

« Yes.»

They look at each other and start to giggle until something clicks and the tension between them rises. « Wanna dance?» asks Hope. 

Lizzie agrees and here they are slow dancing and completely ignoring the fast rhythm of the song playing. There isn’t a lot of distance between their bodies and Lizzie shudders from Hope’s hands caressing her skin. The world seems to stop spinning as Hope’s breathtaking smile sobers her up. 

Lizzie’s eyes never leave Hope’s. « You’re really pretty. »

Hope blushes but doesn’t break their eye contact. Lizzie notices a fire lighting up in Hope’s stare. « Let’s go back to my room. »

Speechless and still a bit drunk, Lizzie nods and follows the tribrid. Once they reach Hope’s room everything happens very quickly. Lizzie’s back is against the wall, then Hope’s lips are on hers and next thing she knows she’s straddling Hope and pining her down. 

Lizzie looks down at Hope with a wry smirk on her face. Powerful that’s what Lizzie is feeling as her tongue meets Hope’s and she allows herself to siphon as much as she pleases. They both moan and Hope pulls the blonde closer to her. Lizzie’s lips travel down her jaw, her throat and then her collarbone kissing, biting and sucking. 

Hope is at her mercy as she begs for more and Lizzie is more than pleased to obey. 

Lizzie’s phone rings.

Hope grabs Lizzie jaw and kisses her, leaving Lizzie in a daze. « Ignore it. » 

So Lizzie does as told.

It rings again and again and Lizzie groans. Hope pretends that it didn’t turn her on. 

Lizzie sits up on Hope’s hips and pulls her phone out of her back pocket and answers. « What? » 

« Hey Lizzie. Can you give me your keys, I forgot mine in our room. »

Lizzie rolls her eyes, annoyed. « I am on my way. »

« Thanks. » 

Lizzie hangs up and realizes their position. She blushes and looks at Hope. « I’ve gotta go, Josie forgot her keys. »

Hope sits up and Lizzie’s now on her laps. « Oh. Okay. » 

They are starting at each other once again and Lizzie can’t help herself, she kisses Hope one last time and runs towards her room. Once inside, she falls asleep as soon as her head hits her pillow. 

******

Lizzie opens her eyes and closes them directly after the sun hits them. She whispers a spell and there goes her headache. Power. Oh god. Her power comes from Hope. Hope, the girl she made out with yesterday. The girl who started rumors about her. The girl who managed to break down her walls and enter her heart. 

She sighs loudly, she looks at her phone and sees that it’s already 2 pm. 

Someone knocks at her door but she doesn’t have the strength to stand up or to do anything. The person keeps on knocking but Lizzie ignores it. Whoever it is can come back later.

« Lizzie, come on open the door. I know you’re in there. »

Lizzie remains still and silent. 

« Lizzie, please, we need to talk about last night. »

Lizzie bites her lips, fighting the urge to just go a kiss Hope. 

Hope signs. « You know where to find me when you’re ready to talk. » Hope leaves. 

Lizzie lays back on her bed and sighs as Josie’s guilt finally pushes her to do something. 

« Lizzie? » 

« Yeah, Josie. »

Josie clears her throat. « I need to tell you something. » Lizzie hums. « Remember when I told you that Hope started rumors about you. That was a lie. She never did, no one did. »

Lizzie furrows her brows. « What!? » Josie looks down. ashamed. « I don’t understand. Why would you do that? You know how these rumors fucked me up, how insecure I became, how every time some looked at me I thought they were judging me! » 

Josie wipes her tears away. « I am sorry, Lizzie. I can explain. » Lizzie stays silent, looking away from Josie. « I was thirteen and had a silly crush on Hope and you kept on telling me that I was obsessed with her so I told you how could I like someone who started rumors about my own twin. »

Lizzie tears run down her face. « But why would you lie? »

Josie glared at her this time. « Because you always went after my crushes! » 

Lizzie gasps. She opens her mouth and closes it again. « I don’t know what to tell you. »  
Then, Lizzie realizes that Hope never started rumors about her. « I have to go.» Lizzie stands up and runs toward the door. She stops and looks back at Josie. « Will we talk later. Okay? We’ll get through this. »

Josie smiles and nods. 

Lizzie knocks on Hope’s door. She only waits a few seconds before Hope opens the door. She doesn’t even greets the girls, simply pushes her inside, closes the door and kisses Hope. Hope kisses her back. They smile into the kiss and rest their forehead against each other. 

« So does this mean you’re ready to talk? » asks Hope leading Lizzie to sit on her bed. 

« Yes. »

Hope fidgets with her hands. « Okay, so I am going to be straight forward. Lizzie, I don't want to fake date you anymore. »

Lizzie blinks surprised. This isn’t what she expected. « Oh! »

Hope holds her hand and squeezes. « I don’t want to fake date you anymore because I like you and I want this to be real. »

Lizzie grins. « Really?! »

« I mean that is if you want me too. » 

Lizzie laughs. « Of course, I want you Hope. » Lizzie’s heart fastens but this time she doesn’t mind Hope being able to hear it. 

Hope rests her head against Lizzie’s shoulder. « Though I have to ask, why did you hate me so much for years now? »

Lizzie’s smile fades away. « Josie lied to me years ago and told me that you started rumors about me. That’s why I hated you so much. »

Hope raises her eyebrows. « Josie lied to you?? »

Lizzie looks back at Hope. « I don’t want to talk about it. »

Hope smirks. « You know what? Let’s not talk at all. »

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! If you wanna talk about hizzie or wanna share some ideas for fics talk to me on Twitter @hizzieendgame!!


End file.
